Whisper Wood
by caramelattea
Summary: [EDITED] Alsträ, Klub pencinta alam dari Framställa Academy melakukan trip penjelajahan ke hutan di bagian ujung timur. Semula baik-baik saja, sampai bisikan misterius merubah segalanya. / Produce101 Season 2 - Wanna One - Nuest / OngNiel, 2Hyun/BugiHwang, JinSeob, SamHwi, GuanHo, WinkDeep, Kimbros, Taedonghan etc.
1. Prologue

**Framställa Academy**

 **Framställa Academy** , sebuah sekolah akademi terfavorit di Korea Selatan yang sudah berdiri sejak ratusan tahun lalu. Akademi ini terletak di bagian sebelah barat daya kota Seoul. Akademi ini hanya berisikan murid-murid terpilih yang memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata.

Framställa memiliki sistem pembagian kelas yang memfokuskan pada Dance dan Vocal, selain dua kelas tersebut, mereka tetap dimasukan kedalam kelas Reguler, yaitu kelas yang mengajarkan pelajaran seperti sekolah pada umumnya.

Setiap murid berhak memilih dengan bebas, mau memilih kelas Reguler saja, ataupun ditambah salah satu dari Vocal/Dance, maupun mengambil ketiganya.

Selain itu, di Akademi ini terdapat berbagai macam jenis organisasi dan ekstrakulikuler. Salah satunya Alsträ Clubós, Klub pecinta alam yang setiap tahun sekali mengadakan perjelajahan alam.

* * *

 **Alsträ Clubós**

 **Alsträ Clubós** atau lebih dikenal dengan Alsträ merupakan salah satu ekstrakulikuler yang sangat diminati di Framställa Academy.

Sebenarnya Alsträ hanya sebuah klub pecinta alam biasa, namun karena anggota klub ini memiliki paras diatas rata-rata, membuat anak-anak tertarik untuk mengikuti klub ekstrakulikuler ini.

Tetapi, karena terlalu banyak yang mendaftar bukan dengan niat ikut menjadi pecinta alam, melainkan hanya untuk dekat dengan anggota yang sungguh tampan luar biasa. Akhirnya, klub ini hanya berisikan 17 orang yang benar-benar niat untuk menjelajah alam.

* * *

 **» Ketua Klub «**

 **Kang Daniel** , sering dipanggil Niel, Danyel, Nyel, atau Danik. Kelas Dance 3-A.

 **» Wakil Ketua «**

 **Hwang Minhyun**. Kelas Vocal unggulan tingkat 3. Lebih tegas dari ketuanya sendiri.

 **» Bendahara «**

 **Ahn Hyungseob** , Kelas Dance-Vocal 2-A. Paling berisik. Tidak bisa diam.

 **» Sekertaris «**

 **Bae Jinyoung** , Kelas Vocal 2-B. Teman Hyungseob dari kecil. Lebih dari Pendiam.

 **» Anggota Lainnya «**

—; Jin Longguo a.k.a **Kim Yongguk** , murid pindahan dari China. Anak Vocal 3-B.

—; **Kim Donghyun** , teman sekelas Yongguk. Ramah, baik hati dan lemah lembut.

—; **Kim Taedong** , kelas Dance unggulan tingkat 3.

—; **Kwak Aron** , pindahan dari Los Angeles. Anak kelas Vocal unggulan tingkat 3.

—; **Choi Minki** , Anak Vocal 3-C. Sama berisiknya seperti Hyungseob.

—; **Kang Dongho** , anak Vocal unggulan tingkat 3. Tampang dan kepribadian sedikit berbeda jauh.

—; **Takada Kenta** , asli Jepang. Anak Vocal 3-B.

—; **Kim Jaehwan** , Anak Vocal unggulan tingkat 3. Sangat berisik saat tertawa.

—; **Jung Sewoon** , pendiam. Teman sebangku Jaehwan sejak kelas 1.

—; **Joo Haknyeon** , Anak Dance 2-B. Tidak bisa diam. Nurut hanya pada Dongho.

—; **Lee Euiwoong** , tenang. santai. pintar. Anak Reguler unggulan tingkat 1.

—; **Kim Samuel** , anak campuran. Anak Dance 1-A. Berisik. Tidak bisa diam.

—; **Yoo Seonho** , anak akselerasi. sayang binatang. tingkat 1 Reguler unggulan serta Vocal 1-B.

* * *

❝Kalian pernah dengar tentang _Whisper Wood_?❞

suara Hyungseob memecah keheningan yang melanda Markas Alsträ tersebut.

"Hutan sebelah ujung timur itu?" tanya Donghyun memastikan, tapi masih terfokus dengan buku bacaannya.

"Iya! Itu! Hutan itu!" seru Hyungseob.

"ada apa, Seob?" Daniel membuka suaranya, masih dengan tangannya yang mengelus-elus bulu kucingnya.

"Kau menyarankan untuk ke sana, Seob?" tanya Minhyun, selaku wakil ketua klub, yang mengerti maksud dari perkataan Hyungseob.

Hyungseob mengangguk semangat, membenarkan perkataan Minhyun.

"Kalo begitu, liburan semester nanti kita kesana saja, _refreshing_ " ucapan Daniel langsung diiyakan oleh anak-anak lainnya, sudah lama mereka tidak menjelajah.

* * *

 _❥re-publish with some edit, aku ubah bahasanya, semoga ini cukup baku, karena tbh aku udah lama banget ga nulis pake bahasa baku, so yeah..._

 _maaf jika ada typo, tolong berikan aku masukan untuk buku ini! thank you_

 _._

 _written on aug 30th, 2017._

 _edited on nov 12th, 2017._

 _word count: 500 words_

 _._

 _See ya!_

 _with love, caramelattea._


	2. Avfärd (ch 01) (11-14 08:02:49)

**❧ Dua** minggu di akhir musim semi tengah berlangsung ujian semester. Siswa-siswi Framställa Academy pun sibuk belajar untuk mendapatkan nilai yang memuaskan.

Hari ini merupakan hari ujian terakhir. Hampir sebagian murid Framställa langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Namun berbeda dengan beberapa murid dari berbagai tingkat ini.

"Bagaimana? Setuju dengan saran Hyungseob kemarin?" Daniel membuka rundingan kelompok tersebut.

"Aku setuju" Taedong mengeluarkan suaranya, menanggapi pertanyaan sang ketua.

"Aku juga setuju, sepertinya seru" sahut Samuel.

Mendengar sahutan Samuel, anak-anak yang lain pun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, sepemikiran dengan Samuel.

"Kalau begitu, kita _vote_ ya? Yang ingin ikut, angkat tangannya" saran Dongho seraya menatap satu persatu anggotanya.

Anam-anak pun mengangkat tangannya selepas Dongho berucap.

"Woong, kau tidak ingin ikut?" tanya Seonho yang duduk di sebelah Euiwoong.

Euiwoong cuma diem, terus matanya natap orang yang ada disana satu persatu. Lalu menggeleng pelan, "Aku masih belum yakin, Ho" jelasnya.

"Kenapa?" Hyungseob ngeliatin Euiwoong dengan bingung dan cuma di balas gelengan lagi.

Semua anggota Alsträ menatap Euiwoong heran. Menurut mereka Euiwoong anaknya terlalu pendiam. Cukup misterius. Aneh.

"Ya sudah, tidak apa, kalau memang Euiwoong belum yakin ingin ikut atau tidak, kita tunggu sampai lusa ya, kalau jadi, langsung _chat_ di grup, _ok_?" ujar Donghyun dengan lembut.

Euiwoong mengangguk saat mendengar kata-kata Donghyun tersebut.

" _Ok_ , jadi sekarang kita bahas apa saja yang kita butuhkan disana" ucap Minhyun sambil mengambil spidol dan menuju papan tulis berukuran sedang di ruangan itu.

Setelah Minhyun menyebutkan barang-barang yang harus yang harus dibawa dan menentukan kapan keberangkatan mereka, diskusi tersebut pun dibubarkan.

* * *

 **❧ Van** berukuran cukup besar itu melaju membelah jalanan menuju sisi ujung timur Seoul. Van tersebut berisikan tujuh belas remaja dengan berbagai tingkat.

Mereka bertujuh belas, termasuk Euiwoong— _dia secara mendadak menyatakan ikut semalam sebelum keberangkatan_.

Keadaan van tersebut cukup bising, Jaehwan dan Sewoon melakukan karoke bersama, diikuti dengan Haknyeon, Hyungseob, Samuel yang menari mengikuti irama lagu.

Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Minhyun dan Jinyoung memilih untuk tidur dengan _headset_ yang menggantung dikedua telinga mereka, sedangkan Euiwoong lebih memilih untuk membaca buku dengan _cover_ yang sudah lusuh dan sedikit luntur, sehingga tidak terlalu jelas jenis buku apa yang ia baca.

Setelah melalui tiga jam perjalanan dari Framställa Academy, mereka pun sampai di Hutan Ujung Timur, atau sebutan lainnya Whisper Wood.

" _Whoaa_ ~ Hutannya indah!" Hyungseob mengeluarkan komentarnya saat keluar dari van, matanya masih memperhatikan hutan tersebut.

"Ku dengar ada air terjun di dalam hutan ini" ujar Jaehwan seraya membawa ransel gitar di punggungnya.

"Benarkah?! ASIK!" Minki, Hyungseob dan Kenta berseru semangat secara bersamaan.

Setelah mengeluarkan barang-barang, mereka mulai berjalan menyusuri hutan tersebut. Tidak ada keheningan sama sekali, karena mereka berjalan sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi diiringi dengan petikan gitar Jaehwan.

Mereka sudah berjalan sekitar dua puluh menit, mereka pun sampai di tempat untuk mendirikan tenda. Karena mereka hanya membawa empat tenda, mereka pun membagi kelompok tenda tersebut.

Di tenda pertama— _tenda terbesar_ diisi oleh Daniel, Minhyun, Minki, Yongguk, dan Taedong. Dongho Seonho, Euiwoong, dan Sewoon di tenda dua. Tenda ketiga diisi Donghyun, Jinyoung, Hyungseob dan Kenta. Sedangkan Aron, Samuel, Haknyeon serta Jaehwan di tenda terakhir.

Setelah membagi kelompok tenda, mereka pun berpencar membagi tugas karena matahari sudah semakin turun.

Seusai menyiapkan semua itu, Taedong menyalakan api unggunnya, karena langit mulai menggelap. Sewoon pun langsung menaruh panci berisikan air di atas api tersebut.

Yongguk, Minhyun dan Aron menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk di masak, diiringi oleh petikan gitar milik Jaehwan dan berkoloborasi dengan suara lembut Jinyoung dan Donghyun.

* * *

 _Apa kau menciumnya Riet-ah?_

 _"Ya, tentu saja aku menciumnya Gém-ah. Mereka terlalu dekat"_

 _"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"_

 _"Tidak ada, mereka belum melewati batas, mereka masih aman"_

 _"Apa perlu aku panggilkan Orozlán untuk memantau mereka?"_

 _"Tidak perlu. Kita cukup merasakannya saja Gémaux-ah"_

 _"Baiklah, Ariete."_

* * *

 _❥chapter 1 re-pub! with some edits~ semoga cukup baku daripada sebelumnya, udah lupa nulis baku kayak gimana :"_

 _So, yeah, jangan lupa kasih komenan kalian_ _ini bener-bener pengalaman pertama aku bikin ff fantasy macam gini, jadi masih banyak kurangnya._ _jangan segan ngasih masukan ke aku, aku butuh banget masukan kalian bagusnya gimana, biar ff ini semakin baik lagi, dan gak berakhir jadi trash di work aku haha_

 _._

 _written on Sept 8tn, 2017_

 _edited on Nov 14th, 2017_

 _word count: 700 words_ _._

 _._

 _See ya in next chapter!_

 _with love, caramelattea._


End file.
